Broken Hearts
by NinjaBoyTellEm
Summary: Post-Tekken 6. Jin loves Xiaoyu, but she doesn't feel the same way at first. Jin finds something out that causes hin to do something that affects everytone. What happens? Xiaoyin and Xiaoyang


Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

Love is Pain, Pain is Love

_Yakushima, Japan 7:30 p.m. 16 July 2008_

Jin Kazama gazed out into the sunset. After Azazel's defeat in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, calling a truce with his father, and selling the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin had a chance to relax. Xiaoyu sat beside him.

''Xiao, will you stay here and live with me, here in the forest?'' Jin asked.

Ling Xiaoyu looked around. It was so peaceful in the mountainous forest of Yakushima, but Xiaoyu wasn't used to such calmness.

She was just a simple young lady looking for something fun to do and hang out with Jin, and Jin was a hero. Besides, she was only nineteen years old. Jin was twenty-two. The bright side was that she would be away from Heihachi, but she couldn't leave her panda alone with him or Kuma for that matter because Kuma did some strange things every time he saw Panda.

"I don't know, Jin," Xiaoyu replied, "I would be away from Heihachi, but I can't leave my panda alone with him or Kuma."

Jin put his arm around her. "Don't worry, we'll think of something," said Jin as he lightly kissed Xiaoyu's cheek.

Jin smiled warmly at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu stared in awe at Jin. She gazed at him for a full minute then she said, "Well, I better get home now."

Jin nodded his head and ran to get his Monte Carlo. When he returned, he opened the passenger's door for Xiaoyu. "To Heihachi Mishima's residence, please," Jin said to his GPS system in Japanese.

"Exit the mountains and make a left at the bottom. The house is 2.75 miles from that point," a feminine voice responded in Japanese.

Xiaoyu had never felt so protected in her life. Just looking at Jin made her feel safe. She was so lost in thought about being married to Jin that she almost did not notice that a car smacked into them. Xiaoyu screamed before the impact and crashed into the dashboard which left a gash on her head. Blood came from the cut at a dangerous rate

"XIAOYU!" shrieked Jin. He exited the car and went to the other door and opened. He picked up Xiaoyu and carried her out in his arms and walked away from the crash. He did not care about the Monte Carlo at the moment.

''I-I need t-to get b-back home," Xiaoyu sputtered out, losing consciousness.

_At Heihachi's residence_

At the ranch, Jin and Heihachi were pacing around the floor of the house. The hired doctor, who happened to be Kazuya, came out of the bedroom. Jin looked at him, eager to hear if Xiaoyu was alright.

"Well, Miss Xiaoyu is fine," said Kazuya in his deep voice, "although she does have a small case of hypothermia, but just keep her warm and she'll be fine."

He looked at Jin. "I'm very proud you, my son!" Kazuya exclaimed. He shook Jin's hand. "You both may see Xiaoyu now."

Jin dashed up the stairs. He ran over to Xiaoyu's bed. "I'm so glad you're alright!" he exclaimed. Tears of joy slid down his face. He hugged Xiaoyu tightly. "I love you Xiao!" Jin sobbed.

"I love you too Jin," said Xiaoyu, patting Jin's back, "I love you too."

_Seven Years later. 6/13/2015 Yakushima, Japan_

Seven years passed. Jin was twenty-nine and Xiaoyu was twenty-six. Jin and Xiaoyu were sitting in Jin's backyard at his residence in the mountains, having a picnic. Jin took a bite out of his sandwich.

"iao," said Jin with his mouth full, "ill oo arry ee?" Xiaoyu scratched her head. Jin swallowed. "Will you marry me?" he repeated.

Xiaoyu sighed and shook her head. "Jin, we've been through this before, first you asked me to live with you. Then you asked me if I wanted to date you, but I-I just can't take marriage," replied Xiaoyu.

Jin was heart-broken. He could feel tears well up in his brown eyes. He had to hold them back so she couldn't see him cry. He got up and went into his house, his head hung low. Xiaoyu felt somewhat guilty for making Jin sad.

_Later that night_

That night, after Jin took Xiaoyu home to Heihachi's house, he sat at the pond further from his home with his mother Jun. "I just don't get it, mother," said Jin, "I saved her life seven years ago, but she doesn't want to marry me!" He threw a stone into the pond.

"Jin, you should understand. Maybe Xiaoyu isn't ready for marriage yet. After all, she is concerned about you and the devil gene. If you two did have kids, that could trigger the gene and could possess your children, and the world would be in peril again," answered Jun.

Jin sighed and threw another rock into the pond. His mother did have a point.

"I'm going to go home and get some sleep," Jin said dully. He walked away from the pond.

_At the Jin Kazama residence_

When Jin got home, he noticed a letter on his bed. He looked at it. It was an invitation--a wedding invitation. Jin smiled. Suddenly, his jaw dropped and his blood ran cold. The invitation read: _Please come to Ling Xiaoyu's and Hwoarang Doo San's wedding. 3:00 p.m. Wednesday the Mishima Temple._

Jin tore the paper to shreds and felt the devil within trying to take over. He didn't want to go to the wedding, especially if his rival was getting married. Actually, he couldn't go to the wedding--because he wouldn't be alive!

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a wooden box. Jin opened the wooden box and pulled out a knife.

"Remember, Xiao, I'm doing this because it'll make you happy," Jin whispered coldly, "yes this will certainly make you happy."

Jin raised the knife to his chest and plunged it in. He fell to the floor. His chest and lower body were soaking in blood. His lifeless body had his devil markings on it. A purple figure exited his body. The figure was Devil, who now needed a new host.

_The next day_

The next day, Xiaoyu and her new husband, Hwoarang came to visit Jin. When Xiaoyu saw Jin, she gasped, running over to his dead body. She cried on his body. "I'm so sorry, Jin," whispered Xiaoyu.

That night at the graveyard, all of the past Tekken fighters gathered at Jin's funeral. After most said their prayers, Xiaoyu dropped a bouquet of flowers by Jin's gravestone. "I really do love you, Jin," she whispered.

Then she burst into tears. "I love you Jin!" she called out to the stars, as if Jin could hear her. _It's all my fault_, thought Xiaoyu,_ because of me, Jin killed himself!_ She knew that's what happened-she saw the knife and shredded paper.

**Well, that's the end. I almost cried writing this, man. Might be a sequel too. If you're interested, this is what his tombstone says:**

_Here lies Jin Kazama_

_Beloved hero, friend, and son_

_Rose: 1986_

_Fell: 2015_

_May he rest in peace and may his spirit live on_


End file.
